Pauline
|Mario= }} Pauline is Mario's ex-girlfriend, kidnapped by the original Donkey Kong, in the Donkey Kong Arcade game. She wasn't seen for a long time before reappearing in Mario Vs Donkey Kong 2 ''as a tall, brunette woman. She returned in ''Super Mario Odyssey as the beloved mayor of New Donk City. This is her first appearance in the mainline Super Mario game franchise. Physical appearance Pauline is depicted as a tall, curvy woman (being slightly taller than Princess Peach). She has long wavy flowing burgundy/reddish hair that reaches her back. She wears a long, formal red gown which reveals her cleavage and the gown stops at her ankles. Pauline also wears a yellow bracelets and yellow earrings. She wears black high heels under her dress. She has large, slanted eyes with long, defined eyelashes and eyebrows that are dark, curvy, and thin out as they extend. She wears a lot of makeup - namely, violet eye shadow, red lipstick and nail polish. Regarding her face and hair, her appearance is a bit similar to that of Captain Syrup from the Wario series. Appearances Super Mario Series ''Super Mario Quartz Pauline appears as a supporting character in ''Super Mario Quartz. In this game, she has retired from her job as mayor and now owns Morava Colosseum, a large arena in the Olympus Kingdom, and she is a historian in her free time. When Mario arrives here, he must complete five waves of her minigame, Colosseum Siege to find out about the Elemental Quartz from her. She reveals that she had found the Fire Quartz while exploring. Later in the game, Mario reunites with Pauline in the Volcano Kingdom, after Mario is trapped in a snow cave by Iceburn. Here, Mario and Pauline work together to escape the caves and fight back against Iceburn. She even travels with Mario to Bowser Jr's Kingdom after Peach is kidnapped by him. She is later kidnapped by Bowser while Mario is exploring Bowser Jr's amusement park, and he steals the Fire Quartz that she had kept. When Bowser is defeated, she is freed, thanks Mario, and watches as Cappy and Tiara sacrifice themselves to save the world. For the remainder of the game, she can be found in the Olympus Kingdom, where Mario can participate in Colosseum Siege by speaking to her. ''Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star Pauline made a brief appearance in the twelfth chapter, where she showed up at the Mushroom Kingdom to attend Mario and Luigi's surprise birthday party. She then came to find out that Princess Peach's castle was no longer there, since it was hijacked, uprooted, and taken into the skies by Bowser eight chapters prior. Due to these circumstances, the party ended up getting moved over to Professor E. Gadd's laboratory. Since Cranky was (reluctantly) attending the party, he and Pauline ended up running into one another again for the first time. Despite Cranky claiming that he knew everything there was to know about the story, Pauline's identity is the one that he's puzzled by. He did, however, say that he couldn't shake the feeling that they've met somewhere before. Pauline, on the other hand, did not recognize Cranky at all, presumably because of how much he's aged since their last meeting. Super Mario Warriors Pauline makes an appearance as a playable Warrior in ''Super Mario Warriors. In combat she fights with the Light-elemental Microphone weapon, and attacks enemies with soundwaves from her singing, as well as by swinging her microphone around while dancing across the battlefield. The red pantsuit Pauline is seen wearing in Odyssey appears as an unlockable costume. Mario Sports Series ''New Super Mario Baseball Pauline appears in New ''Super Mario Baseball, on the Super Mario Team. Her stats are as follows: *Speed: 6/10 *Batting: 5/10 *Pitching: 8/10 *Fielding: 6/10 *Good Chemistry: Mario, Baby Mario, Rosalina, Candy Kong, Mona *Bad Chemistry: Princess Peach, Donkey Kong, Baby Donkey Kong, Princess Daisy, Donkey Kong Jr. Mario RPGs ''Super Speedstar RPG Pauline reprises her role as mayor of New Donk City in the game, first appearing in Chapter 5 although mentioned in Chapter 4. When the group arrives in New Donk City to help Pauline deal with Sonic, she has already jailed him but now a new problem arises in the form of Heavy Gunner. The group plans to get on the top of the New Donk City Hall to confront him and they battle him there. Pauline then holds a concert to celebrate, but is interrupted when Sonic steals the Crown Jewel, aka the blue Chaos Emerald. Pauline then sets off with the group to chase after Sonic. Mario vs. Donkey Kong [[Mario vs Donkey Kong: Return to New Donk City|''Mario vs Donkey Kong: Return to New Donk City]] Pauline is retains her roll as the mayor in this game. unfortunately,she is once again kidnapped by Donkey Kong and Mario needs to rescue her just like the good old days. most of the vocals in this game are sung by her. Other Mario Appearances ''Mario Singalong!'' Series Pauline makes her debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Country! where she is in full country attire. She returns in Mario Singalong Boys vs Girls!, Mario Singalong Disney!, Mario Singalong Rocks!, Mario Singalong Down Under!, and Mario Singalong Legends!. Crossovers ''Nintendo Gals: Smash Tag Rumble Pauline appears as a hidden character. Mario & Sonic at the Previous Olympic Games In the Nintendo Switch version of the game, Pauline appears as a referee at the 2019 New Donk Dream Olympics. In the Nintendo 3DS version, a similar role is taken by Star. Media Super Mario Revival'' series Pauline is absent in the first season of Super Mario Revival, and makes her first appearance in season 2, Super Mario Ultra, particularly in episode 02 (14, if season 1's episode numbers are included). Pauline is a normal, peace-loving woman at first, but then she realizes that it is her duty to fight alongside Mario and his friends. Her courage somehow allows her to magically develop new powers, which she uses to fight the new evil. Relationships with other Characters In Super Mario Revival, when Pauline first meets Mario, she is delighted, but is also feeling a bit jealous because of his relationship with Princess Peach. She begins to start falling in love with Mario again. But then, she recalls her break-up with Mario a long time ago, and realizes that they cannot be together since he has found a new woman (Peach). She is heartbroken, but soon gets over it, and the three of them all become good friends. Pauline is usually seen alone, but she sometimes hangs out with Birdo, or Stanley. She prefers not to be around Mario or Peach but not in a way of hatred or malice, but because she wants to avoid awkward moments and doesn't want to accidentally stir up trouble. Powers and Attacks Pauline's attacks are magical abilities that are makeup-related. *Lavender Wink - Pauline's eyeshadow glows purple, and then she winks, causing the enemy to be disoriented and stunned for a while. *Stunning Salvo - Pauline blows multiple kisses that explode upon touching the opponent. The Stories of New Tendo City Pauline appears as the Mayor of New Tendo City in the television series, The Stories of New Tendo City. In the show, she portrayed as a kind-hearted mayor who really cares for her city. In addition, she often performs Jazz concerts during the city's music festivals, and is also part of a talk show which she shares with Kate Alen, Cynthia, and Diantha. She is a close friend of the Kong Family, specifically Donkey Kong, a close friend of Mario, and is also a major lover of cakes. She prefers homemade cakes that come from the Royal Bakery owned by Peach, and Daisy, and not the pre-packaged cakes found in Tropical Grocery Store, something of which her poor assistant, Isabelle had to learn the hard way! Gallery Pauline full.png PaulineRender.png Pauline.png Pauline_new_design.png|Pauline by Super Mario Odyssey Mayor Pauline.gif SMO Pauline (no mic).png Pauline doing the odyssey.png SMO Pauline.png Mayor pauline odyssey.png Mayor Pauline.png Pauline 3D.png Pauline 2.png BabyPauline.png|Baby Pauline sexy_fighter.png|''Super Mario Revival'' series BF4D1822-E4CC-4B16-A27E-0AE7B9E3C338.png|Pauline Mii Pauline Sports.png|Pauline in her Sports Outfit PaulineSwimmer.png|Pauline in her swimsuit from Super Mario Splashers Pauline mario tennis concept.png Pauline Mario Tennis Aces.png Pauline MTD.png|Pauline in her Tennis Outfit from Mario Tennis Deuce. SMOAnniversary.jpg|''Super Mario Odyssey'' 1st Anniversary image, featuring Mario, Peach, Bowser, Cappy, Tiara, Pauline and Luigi. Pauline Tennis Aces Official.png|Pauline in Mario Tennis Aces MKT Artwork PaulinePartyTime.png|Party Time Pauline 2.1.Pauline Standing.png 2.2.Pauline Posing.png 2.3.Pauline Pointing.png 2.4.Pauline walking.png 2.5.Pauline steping back.png 2.6.Blonde Pauline Standing.png 2.7.Blonde Pauline Standing.png 2.8.Blonde Pauline Pointing.png 2.9.Blonde Pauline Walking.png 2.10.Blonde Pauline Walking.png MS._PL_(Created_By_Thomas_d'Video_M).png|Ms_Pl the lady.jpg|Pauline from Donkey Kong (1981) }} Trivia *Pauline is the singer of Jump Up, Super Star! and Break Free (Lead the Way), the main and ending themes of Super Mario Odyssey. *For unknown reasons Pauline has bad chemistry with Daisy in New Super Mario Baseball, yet the two have never interacted at all. }} Category:Characters Category:Hostages Category:Mario Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Females Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Humans Category:The Stories of New Tendo City - Characters Category:Super mario soccer Category:Mario Party Switch (Luigi4747) Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord Category:Nintendo All-Stars Chess Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Mario Family